Romeo/Dialogue
Before starting Romeo and Juliet quest *'Romeo:' Juliet, Juliet, Juliet! Wherefore Art thou? *'Romeo:' Kind friend, Have you seen Juliet? *'Romeo:' Her and her Father seem to have disappeared **Yes, I have seen her ***'Player:' Yes, I have seen her ***'Player:' I think it was her. Blond, stressed ***'Romeo:' Yes, that sounds like her ***'Romeo:' Please tell her I long to be with her ****Yes, I will tell her *****'Player:' Yes, I will tell her how you feel *****'Romeo:' You are the saviour of my heart, thank you. *****'Player:' err, yes. Ok. Thats.... nice. ***** (Quest start) ****Sorry, I am too busy. Maybe later? *****'Player:' Sorry, I am too busy. Maybe later? *****'Romeo:' Well if you do find her, I would be most grateful ** No, but that's a girl for you ***'Player:' No, but that's girls for you ***'Romeo:' Not my dear Juliet. She is different ***'Romeo:' Could you find her for me? ***'Romeo:' Please tell her I long to be with her **** Yes, I will tell her how you feel *****'Player:' Yes, I will tell her how you feel *****'Romeo:' You are the saviour of my heart, thank you. *****'Player:' err, yes. Ok. Thats.... nice. ***** (Quest start) **** I can't, it sounds like work for me *****'Player:' I can't, it sounds like work to me *****'Romeo:' Well, I guess you are not the romantic type *****'Romeo:' Goodbye **Can I help find her for you? ***'Player:' Can I help find her for you? ***'Romeo:' Oh would you? That would be wonderful! ***'Romeo:' Please tell her I long to be with her ***'Player:' Yes, I will tell her how you feel ***'Romeo:' You are the saviour of my heart, thank you. ***'Player:' err, yes. Ok. Thats.... nice. *** (Quest start) Before finding Juliet * Romeo: Please find my Juliet. I am so, so sad Delivering Juliet's message to Romeo Case not having lost the message * Player: Romeo, I have a message from Juliet * (You pass Juliet's message to Romeo) * is actually given if it is in the player's inventory * Romeo: Tragic news. Her father is opposing our marriage * Romeo: If her father sees me, he will kill me * Romeo: I dare not go near his lands * Romeo: She says Father Lawrence can help us * Romeo: Please find him for me. Tell him of our plight Case the player has lost the message one time * Player: Romeo, I have a message from Juliet * Player: Except that I seem to have lost it * (You pass Juliet's message to Romeo) * is actually given if it is in the player's inventory * Romeo: Tragic news. Her father is opposing our marriage * Romeo: If her father sees me, he will kill me * Romeo: I dare not go near his lands * Romeo: She says Father Lawrence can help us * Romeo: Please find him for me. Tell him of our plight Case the player has lost the message two times * Romeo: Ah, it seems that you can deliver a message after all * Romeo: My faith in you is restored! * (You pass Juliet's message to Romeo) * is actually given if it is in the player's inventory * Romeo: Tragic news. Her father is opposing our marriage * Romeo: If her father sees me, he will kill me * Romeo: I dare not go near his lands * Romeo: She says Father Lawrence can help us * Romeo: Please find him for me. Tell him of our plight After speaking to him, not having talked with Father Lawrence * Romeo: Please friend, how goes our quest? * Romeo: Father Lawrence must be told. only he can help After speaking with Father Lawrence * Romeo: Did you find the Father? What did he suggest? ** He seems keen for you marry Juliet *** Player: He seems keen for you marry Juliet *** Romeo: I think he wants some peace. He was our messenger *** Romeo: before you were kind enough to help us **He sent me to the Apothecary *** Player: He sent me to the Apothecary *** Romeo: I know him. He lives near the town square *** Romeo: the small house behind the sloped building *** Romeo: Good luck After speaking with the Apothecary * Romeo: I hope the potion is near ready * Romeo: It is the last step for the great plan * Romeo: I hope I will be with my dear one soon After obtaining the Cadava potion * Romeo: Ah, you have the potion. I was told what to do by the good Father * Romeo: Better get it to Juliet. She knows what is happening After delivering the Cadava potion to Juliet * Player: Romeo, it's all set. Juliet has the potion * Romeo: Ah right * Romeo: What potion would that be then? * Player: The one to get her to the crypt. * Romeo: Ah right * Romeo: So she is dead then. Ah thats a shame. * Romeo: Thanks for you help anyway. * (You have completed the quest of Romeo and Juliet) * (You haved gained 5 quest points!) Post quest * Romeo: I heard Juliet had died. Terrible business * Romeo: Her cousin and I are getting on well though * Romeo: Thanks for your help Category:Quest dialogues